User blog:Fairingrey/Uhh… new things?
I'm frustrated, ok… GRR I'M FRUSTRATED Hahaha… LV 200 WHAT DO 200 comrades, something like 300 vit, maybe more bp... oh yeah and those cool Ancient Egyptian monuments. And we get to build the island that gets on the loading screen if we get to LV 200. Looks like I'm going to be staying here for longer. Aah ;_; God knows how long it'll take. Things to do for XP So if you happen to be one of those unlucky people who happen to have everything already maxed or almost maxed like me and don't know what to do because you're capped on resources and your alliance hall is absolutely premium, here are some reminders: *Lose a duel with an expensive team. Just run an expensive team and auto someone with a real good looking team. They'll understand the losses. Easiest, fastest way. *Alternatively, build craptons of obelisks for +40 XP each. But then you gotta sell them... and buy them again... selling them back is certainly annoying. *Or go sell buildings you don't really need... like parliament buildings or saloons? But personally I like seeing everything maxed so this is kinda a no-go for me. Other Crap Yeah, you can buy more card slots. Woohoo, the new card inventory cap is 200 and guess what, I SPENT MY FREE JEWELS ON AIRSHIP DOX A COUPLE DAYS AGO SO WHY THEY DO DIS And more collection pages, so you can add even more comments that you hope your visitors will see. Bad timing is all. But they're always tossing out more jewels so whatever. I'm throwing my money at Steam's Summer Sale, buying games I'll probably never get around to playing because of this POS internet and this... URGH THIS INFURIATING GAME WHY And thanks to Kelerik for new leaks... always fun to know what's new. Especially this part During the campaign, a maiden ticket exchange lineup will be added. *Added items will be removed once the campaign ends. You know what I did last event? I spent like 900 Maiden Tickets on US tix just to get Empusa and Amber, thinking that this crap was never going to change but oh come the hell on, seriously. If these turn out to be exclusive SRs I'm going to, like... quit. Especially if it's that girl in the buruma. I love buruma like I love nutella. Oh, and swimsuits. I love swimsuits. Oh, here's the best part by the way. Best part right here folks. YOU CAN DELETE ARCANA NOW Mind = ミBLOWNミ Just how many updates did it take? Still doesn't make getting through my shoes and swords any easier though. Ah well. Thanks keys. grumble Rating I rate this update 8 out of 10 Lilims. The other 2 showed disapproval, primarily against that Maiden Ticket crap. They better make Maiden Tickets more accessible if that is a real thing. Especially if its 'limited'. And I'll never forgive them if one of them is Hanako-chan. Last Note And I have an exam tomorrow. What am I doing, me? I blame the senders and my attention span. It's so hard to study sometimes, but believe me I'm just being silly. Well, have a blast guys. And happy times to the people who actually saved their maiden tickets for this moment in time. I'm sorta stressing over it. EDIT (6/26) The exam went down ok. Thanks all, for keeping me up with everything. Special shoutout to the guy above me as of right now for adding me last night and sending me stuff... I'll try to send back more, go and pierce the heavens! As for the new update that just happened 8 PM PST today, well.... the maiden ticket lineup didn't turn out all that bad. In fact, I kind of prefer it. 9/10 Lilims, free jewels galore. I feel compelled to buy something decorative like a clock tower, but I'll save my shekels for card expansion, I guess. Category:Blog posts